Una nueva oportunidad de amar Blood
by carola007
Summary: que pasaria si Solomon Goldsmith no muriese? si el decide no confrontar a Diva ni a sus hermanos? si pasara abatido por el rechazo de Saya, pero que pasara cuando Solomon conozca a una mujer humana que a pesar de ser el un quiroptero y ella una humana lograran enamorarse? podrian ambos vivir felices o el mal, la envidia, celos y el rencor acabar con este amor?


Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, etc.…no me pertenecen son parte de los creadores de Blood+…

Qué pasaría si tuviéramos todo lo que queremos o deseamos?….

Seriamos totalmente felices o viviríamos en el aburrimiento?...

Tal vez sea cierto del pasado no sacaremos nada si volvemos a verlo no lo remediaremos pero si podemos aprender de el…

Qué pasaría si Solomon lograra recuperarse del rechazo causado por Saya…si una mujer existiera para él?...pero si esta mujer fuera humana? Que podrá mas en el corazón de él, su amor por alguien a quien nunca podrá tener o su idea que jamás podría amar a una humana?...

Capítulo I: Lecciones del pasado

…Solomon este no es momento para vivir sueños rosa, te agradezco mucho lo que sientes… el recuerdo de estas palabras y como había pasado todo calaba el corazón del rubio caballero aun no podía creer que ella lo hubiese rechazado, que hubiera preferido seguir peleando a ser feliz y tenerlo todo con él…

Solomon pensaba en esto mientras estaba sentado en su oficina, tenía unos papeles que firmar y unas formas que llenar pero no podía trabajar no mientras tuviera estos recuerdos en mente decidió tomar un descanso ya que estos recuerdos no le permitían concentrarse. Solomon había vuelto a Francia ya que había recuperado su cargo como CEO en Cinq Fleches, pero a pesar de tener dinero, fama, ser un hombre prestigiado y codiciado, tener muchas mansiones y propiedades en varias partes del mundo nada de esto lo satisfacía lo único que él quería era tener a su lado al amor de su vida a la única mujer que había ganado su corazón, sino de que le servía tener todo eso.

Tenía pensado ir a su departamento en Marsella a descansar, a tratar de despejar su mente a sacar estos asuntos, cuando sonó la contestadora era su secretaria que le llamaba diciéndole: Sr. Goldsmith llego una joven para la entrevista de trabajo, la hago pasar?, dijo su secretaria; es cierto-dijo Solomon algo alterado- la entrevista para buscar a un asistente, como se me pudo olvidar?, tengo tanto en mi cabeza que… que hare?; dile que pase por favor-dijo Solomon tratando de tranquilizarse y alejar sus preocupaciones- esta bien-termino diciendo su secretaria.

Solomon se tranquilizo escucho un golpe en la puerta y se levanto para abrir y primero se quedo algo sorprendido frente a él estaba una mujer joven más o menos de unos veintitrés años calculo él, de cabello largo y negro, facciones delicadas algo alta y de sonrisa agradable, Solomon la dejo pasar ya que iba a entrevistarla ya que necesitaba un asistente, él le indico que tomara asiento, el también se sentó mientras ella ponía en su escritorio sus papeles, Solomon abrió el folio y empezó a leer su hoja de vida:-cómo te llamas?-le pregunto el caballero ensayando su mejor sonrisa, -Verónica Leneveu- dijo ella un poquito nerviosa ya que no podía creer que estuviera sentada frente a uno de los hombres más exitosos de Francia pensaba que no podía, no que no debía equivocarse.-y dime, porque quieres trabajar aquí?-pregunto serio el caballero,-bueno porque es una excelente oportunidad de poner a prueba todo lo que se-dijo Verónica muy segura, al parecer a Solomon le agrado esto y le dijo-quedas contratada, el lunes empiezas, pero te advierto que debes hacer un muy buen trabajo porque serás presionada constantemente-finalizo el rubio caballero-le garantizo que no se arrepentirá de mi trabajo- dijo sonriente Verónica.

Ambos se levantaron Solomon para abrir la puerta y ella para agradecerle y despedirse de su nuevo jefe al que en unos días vería nuevamente; Solomon volvió a su escritorio a seguir trabajando y a terminar de llenar unas cosas, no sin antes seguir pensando lo de su viaje de fin de semana a Marsella, pero mientras pensaba en esto no pudo evitar quedar maravillado ante la belleza de Verónica.

Verónica llego a su mansión heredada por sus padres contenta porque ya tenía trabajo, pero más que eso le emocionaba trabajar para un hombre tan exitoso y distinguido como lo era Solomon; llego emocionada a la sala de estar, en donde estaba su mejor amiga Angélica quien le saludo y le pregunto:-que te pasa amiga?, que tienes?-le dijo Angélica –amiga me aceptaron en el trabajo me aceptaron, ya trabajo para el Sr Goldsmith-dijo Verónica casi saltando de la alegría inmensa que esto le daba,-que bueno amiga, te lo mereces-dijo Angélica – lo ves te lo dije ese trabajo era para ti-le dijo sonriente Angélica-no es tanto tener el trabajo sino que trabajo para uno de los hombres más exitosos de todo Paris puedo aprender de él, conocer lugares todo eso-dijo Verónica muy contenta, para ella era un sueño que Solomon Goldsmith fuera su jefe.

Mientras tanto en Marsella…Solomon estaba en su majestuoso apartamento, era un lugar grande que tenía una vista amplia hacia la ciudad, Solomon camino hacia la ventana a tratar de ordenar sus ideas, ya que el sabía muy bien que no podía seguir pensando en ella ,la mujer que lo había herido tanto, pero también una espinita lo perturbaba y era esa encantadora mujer a la que había contratado, ella era una mujer hermosa pero en sus adentros pensaba que eso sería imposible un quiróptero y una humana es imposible…

-solo me quedara aprender del pasado para seguir adelante, si veo las lecciones del pasado esto me ayudara a no pensar más en ella-. Dijo Solomon mientras cerraba la ventana y se recostaba para pensar.


End file.
